


Fight or Die

by hiddencait



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Sedoretto, Sedoretu, Semi-post F&F 6 compliant, as is Tokyo Drift because of more reasons, the Charger is totally a Jaeger because of reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no surprise they know how to Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/gifts).



> I had to write this because of this entire section of Xenakis's letter: 
> 
> "I have a weakness for found families and this one hits allllll my buttons. THEY JUST ALL LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH UGH. I would love basically anything involving those four, at any moment in the series: alternate storyline where Brian, Mia and Letty all escape with Dom, planning a new heist, averting the apocalypse, taking over the electric car industries, learning to bake, shopping for diapers, ANYTHING. If you go post F&F6, dealing with Letty's memory loss or Brian's inevitable freakouts about fatherhood are also things I'd really enjoy reading about. Including the extended Toretto family would of course be icing on the cake. Roman! Tej! Totally-not-dead Han and Gizele!!! The more the merrier!
> 
> Sedoretu AU: A Toretto Sedoretu is pretty much my dream relationship status for the four of them. I just love the combination of equally important platonic and sexual relationships it implies, and how it formalizes the already co-dependent bonds they share in canon. THE TORETTO SEDORETU (ETA: AKA the Sedoretto, because [personal profile] bironic is a genius) : THEY COMMIT/FIGHT CRIME! :DDDD
> 
> Surprise Bonus Pacific Rim AU: Come on, there is no universe where Stacker Pentecost doesn't call Hobbs to call Dom the moment the first Jaeger is up and running. DOM AND BRIAN IN A JAEGER K I C K I N G A S S"
> 
> ...turns out this request was EVERYTHING I ever wanted to write for the F&F franchise and never knew it. So thank you dear giftee - this request made my day.

Their country with no extradition lost some of its charms the first time the Kaiju made landfall just a few miles up the coast on the Pacific side. Dom and his family managed to get clear of the battle and the subsequent blue tide, their skill on the road keeping them far enough ahead of the other evacuees that they could reach the safe zones before damn near anyone else even knew to run.

And to think, Mia’d given them shit for keeping their cars in running condition. She wasn’t laughing now.

Nobody laughed much these days. Nobody except the baby or anybody trying to get the baby to stop crying. Figures Brian's son would have such a way of charming a smile out of anyone. Dom wondered if Jack didn’t do it on purpose – begin to pout because he knew all of his mamas and papas would gut themselves to keep a tear out of his eyes.

Conniving little shit. On second thought, that was all the Toretto side – Mia had been the same way at that age, he thought with a proud grin. Definitely took after his sister.

They were doing this for him, Dom thought, sobering suddenly as he watched Letty and Mia cuddling with each other, the baby gurgling happily in the romper next to the bed. He didn’t want their boy growing up afraid anymore. That kid was going to have a future and would live to become whoever he wanted to be.

Just as long as that wasn’t a Jaeger pilot. There were too many in this family already.

Letty looked up from where she was stroking Mia’s hair out of her face and noticed him standing there. It didn’t take but a second for Mia to catch her looking and turn to see him, too. Both of them frowned almost in unison at the sight of his under armor.

“What’s up? I didn’t hear the sirens.” Letty looked annoyed with him, something that never changed, and hopefully never would. She’d been timid around him when they’d finally gotten her back; this was by far an improvement. They weren’t the same as they’d been before she lost her memory, the glaring change evident in her relationship with his sister which in turn had led to Dom and Brian bridging the final gap in the four of them. Different didn’t mean bad though, not when all four of them had gained so damned much.

“Training exercise. Han and Gisele want to test out the new weapons system in Tokyo Drift.”

“What, against you and Bri?” Mia asked, rueful grin saying she already knew the answer.

“Not against us… exactly. More like as a mutual test of our thrusters.” He spread his hands, knowing mischief was written all over his face. These were two of the only people in the world he’d let see him that playful. “Got to figure out if their blades can keep up with our Charger. If they can get close to us, they can catch a Cat III no problem.”

"If you say so." Letty was back to looking unimpressed, but Mia pinched her side, and the look evaporated into a grin. "Just bring her back without too many scratches, hmm? I got enough on my plate without cleaning up after you."

He strode over and leaned down to kiss her deeply, knowing Mia watched with a contented look on her face. “I’ll do my best, babe. Anything for you, you know.”

Dom leaned across Letty and kissed his sister on the cheek. “Keep this one out of trouble until we get back. You know how she gets when she’s bored.”

“She’s right here,” Letty snapped, pinching his ass and laughing as his mock-glare.

“Always keeping me waiting. Think I’d be used to it by now.” Dom grinned over his shoulder at Brian standing in the doorway, already in his suit same as Dom. The older man allowed himself a moment to admire the way the armor fit his lover before turning his attention to the smiling baby boy in the romper, picking him up for a moment and holding him close. Dom mock-growled as Brian took advantage of Dom's moment of distraction and claimed his own kisses from the girls.

“Now who’s the one waiting around?” Dom said, chuckling as Brian moved over to claim his son for a quick cuddle of his own.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get your ass moving, Dom. Ain’t got all day.” With a last smile at the ladies as Brian returned his son to the romper, Dom and Brian turned to head down the metal lined halls of the Dome, not bothering to hurry. It wasn’t often that they had time to linger over a goodbye these days, to laugh about it instead of feeling that panic that it might be a last farewell. Dom wasn’t going to rush his way through any more embraces than he had to. Most of the Dome’s inhabitants seemed to understand that, and those who didn’t tended to be the same ones who couldn’t understand the Toretto family relationship in the first place.

And fuck them. Dom didn’t have time for closed minded assholes like them. After all, the world was ending. If they weren’t hurting anyone with the strange and precious family they’d forged, then it wasn’t nobody else’s business who or how they fucked.

He'd heard Han laugh about it the other day, some tech out of the US flipping their shit about Dom and Brian and Letty and Mia. Like they knew shit about it in the first place. Han had put the buster in their place, laughing about how the punk couldn't manage to land even a fraction of the pretty involved. Dom didn't picture himself as “pretty,” but he could appreciate the sentiment.

As if the thought summoned the other man, Han and Gisele emerged from a side corridor to fall into step with Dom and Brian. When the call had come through from Hobbs about what the government wanted the Torettos for, the pair of lovebirds had been the first couple they’d suggested. It was funny – Han had tested as one of those very few individuals with the ability to Drift with damn near anyone, like that Aussie bloke who’d helped Pentecost with so much of the initial Jaeger testing.

Gisele hadn’t let anyone else pair up with her man, though. She’d wiped the floor with the few who bothered to try.

Hobbs, on the other hand, couldn’t seem to Drift for shit. Dom had to pity the man a little for that; Dom would have gone stir crazy getting a look at the beauties that were the Jaegers and knowing he’d never get a chance to take one for a test drive.

The quartet of pilots strode through the entrance to the Jaeger bay, ignoring the buzz of conversation that always broke out when they entered a room. To say that the group of former car thieves was not the norm for the pool of Ranger candidates was putting it lightly. There’d been a hell of a lot of bitching when they originally showed up, no matter that they had Pentecost’s full approval. It had taken the sudden appearance of a certain tandem heist video from Rio before most people took the hint that Dom and Brian belonged here. Dom didn’t want to know how Mia’d gotten her hands on the footage. It was better not to ask when it came to his sister sometimes.

Han and Gisele split off to head over to their Tokyo Drift. The massive machine suited them, Dom thought. The pair were damned fine Jaeger pilots, something that didn’t surprise Dom in the slightest.

Then she came into view, and Dom stopped thinking about anyone but his girl. His Charger. Supposedly she'd been assigned some fuck off fancy call sign, but no one bothered to use it. From the time he and Brian had first laid eyes on her, they'd shared a glance and declared she was the Charger, period, end of story. She had the look of the old muscle car, bulky and black, with not much to hint at the sheer speed he and Brian could coax out of her.

It was only recently that they’d added any color to her chassis. That was Mia and Letty’s work. He didn’t know where Letty’d found the images of the ghosts of paint jobs past, so to speak. Dom just took it as a good sign that she’d remembered enough to go looking for them. Now there were hints of color peeking out over the Charger’s shoulders and down her arms, bits of a certain vivid green, another of red, and yet another hit of silver and blue that almost looked like wings.

Some of the other Jaeger mechanics had laughed at the decals, saying it looked like she’d falling into a bucket of paint. Letty’s boot in their asses got them shut up quick.

Dom and Brian stood still as the techs went through the now familiar routine of hooking them into the rest of the interface suits until they could enter the conpod and strap into the Drift tech itself. Dom closed his eyes at the sudden barrage of memory, his and Brian's, good times and horrible tragedies etched across his mind, one after another.

It only took a breath for them to wash away again, Brian’s strength and support the only thing remaining behind. It had taken some getting used to, the connection forged by the Drift, but damn if Dom could imagine losing it now.

“Charger, you ready?” Mia’s voice echoed through the comms, and he grinned, knowing his little sister was all business now, ready to take her place in the command bay. Jack was probably there too, strapped safely to her back and grinning all the while. Letty would be somewhere below, fully a part of the mechanic and tech team that kept his Jaeger in prime condition. Yeah, they were ready.

“Roger, command. Charger’s good to go.” Brian answered for the both of them, and Dom felt his grin stretch wider.

 _Ride or die,_ he thought to his partner.

 _Ride or die,_ Brian responded, nothing but confidence echoing back.

Ride or die. And Dom didn’t plan on dying. Not today. Not anytime soon.

 


End file.
